Stationen der DHARMA Initiative
Es existieren mehrere, von der DHARMA Initiative, erbaute Stationen auf der Insel. Der genaue Zweck ist noch weitgehend unbekannt, aber es scheint als wären sie die einzigen Zeichen von Zivilisation auf der Insel. Gemäß dem Sri Lanka Video, wurden sie gebaut, um den Wissenschaftlern zu helfen "die Welt zu retten", mittels der Forschung auf verschiedenen Gebieten, wie Zoologie und Psychologie. Sie alle haben (oder hatten) eine Strom- und Wasserversorgung, ebenso verschiedene Ausrüstungsgegenstände (beispielsweise Maschinen, Waffen, Wohnbereiche, Computer, Medizinisches Equipment, etc.) Jede anlage hat ihr eigenes, achteckiges Logo (siehe unten). In den Orientierungsfilme (The Swan Orientation: 3 of 6; The Pearl Orientation: 5 of 6) wurde angedeutet, dass es nur 6 Stationen gibt. Allerdings sind dies nur Spekulationen, man weiß jedoch, dass es bis jetzt 6 Stationen gibt. Es könnten jedoch noch weitere gefunden werden. Die bereits gefundenen Stationen sind: The Arrow ]] :Hauptartikel: Der Pfeil *'Stationsnummer': ? *'Karte auf der Feuerschutztür': Norden *'Quarantänezeichen': gefunden *'Mögliche Funktion': Lagerraum *'Orientation Film': nicht gefunden Die Pfeil Station war einst eine Untersuchungsstation der DHARMA Initiative, erwähnt in dem Schwan Orientierungsfilm. Sie wurde als Lagerraum genutzt, nachdem sie von den Mitgliedern der Dharma Initiative wegen ungeklärten Gründen zurückgelassen wurde. Die Station ist weitgehend leer, ausser mehreren Kisten. In einer der Kisten war ein Glasauge und eine Kopie einer Bibel, in welcher sich ein Teil des Orientationsfilmes befand. Die Überlebenden aus dem Heck der Oceanic Flug 815 nutzten sie als Unterschlupf und Versteck, bevor sie sich mit den Überlebenden aus dem mittleren Teil zusammenschlossen. The Staff ]] :Hauptartikel: Der Stab *'Stationsnummer': ? *'Karte auf der Feuerschutztür': Nordwesten *'Quarantänezeichen': nicht gefunden *'Mögliche Funktion': medizinische Gründe *'Orientationsfilm': nicht gefunden Der Stab ist eine der DHARMA Initiative Stationen. Es scheint, als wäre sie eine Art medizinische Station. Claire wurde nach ihrer Entführung durch Ethan hier her gebracht (--> Claires Flashback in Episode 2.15 Mutterschutz. Vermutlich sollte hier ihr Kind Aaron mit einem Kaiserschnitt frühzeitig zur Welt gebracht werden, damit die Anderen ihr Aaron stehlen konnten. Nach ihrer Flucht (unterstützt durch Alex) wurde die Station verlassen. Claire, Kate und Rousseau besuchten die Station später wieder in "2.15 Mutterschutz" (siehe Liste der station explorers). Nach der Lage auf der Brandschutztürkarte scheint es, dass sie im Westen der Insel liegt. Es wurde noch kein spezieller Orientationsfilm dieser Station gefunden. Desweiteren ist keine "Quarantäne" Warnung auf einer ihrer Türen. The Swan ]] :Main Articles: The Hatch (Swan Exterior), and The Swan *'Station Number': 3 *'Karte auf der Feuerschutztür': South *'Quarantine Marker': Found *'Possible Function': The Numbers Transmission, Electromagnetism, and/or Psychology *'Orientation Film': Projection Film The Swan is DHARMA Initiative Station number 3, first discovered by Locke and Boone. According to its Orientation Film, The Swan was originally a laboratory "where scientists could work to understand the unique electromagnetic fluctuations emanating from this sector of the island". However, after an "Incident", a protocol had to be followed in which two people would take shifts pressing a button (Inputting the Numbers into a Computer) every 108 minutes for 540 days, at the end of which replacements will arrive to take the place of the previous inhabitants. It is located in the southern region of the island, about a mile inland of the crash of Flight 815. There is a fail safe switch, whose function if activated still remains mysterious. In 'Live Together, Die Alone', the switch was activated and the station imploded following the discharge. It is no longer in use. The Flame might look like]] :Main Article: The Flame *'Station Number': 4 (According to Blast Door Map) *'Karte auf der Feuerschutztür': Southwest *'Quarantine Marker': Not Found *'Possible Function': ? *'Orientation Film': Not Found The Flame is the name of a yet undiscovered DHARMA initiative station. Its name and symbol were depicted on the blast door map. The shown Dharma logo to the right is unofficial. The Pearl ]] :Main Articles: The ? (Pearl Exterior), and The Pearl *'Station Number': 5 *'Karte auf der Feuerschutztür': Not Listed (Possibly the "?" in the centre, or the C4) *'Quarantine Marker': Not Found *'Possible Function': Psychological *'Orientation Film': U-Matic Tape The Pearl is a DHARMA Initiative station and was discovered by Locke and Mr. Eko. The task of this station, according to its Orientation video, is to monitor The Swan station and, other stations via a Remote Viewing system. The orientation video also states that the inhabitants of The Swan station are unknowingly part of a psychological experiment and the Pearl's occupants are to record their every behavior. However it is presumed the work the Pearl staff was conducting was in fact useless, since the notebooks they were asked to fill ended up at a dump. There was also a hidden camera present in the Pearl, indicating they and not the Swan residents were the subject of the experiment. The station consists of a corridor with an octagonal tunnel leading down by ladder to the outside and one large, octagonal room, in which nine television sets are fed live surveillance pictures. There appears to be damage to this station: missing panels in the roof, loose wires, boulder in room. There are no living quarters for the Pearl's personnel, as they only served in eight-hour shifts. However, there is a still-working toilet in a room placed left in the station, as shown in The Cost Of Living. This station is the place where we saw the eyepatch man, probably on another DHARMA-station, on one of the monitors. The Hydra ]] :Main Article: The Hydra *'Station Number': ? *'Karte auf der Feuerschutztür': Not Listed *'Quarantine Marker': Not Found *'Possible Function': Zoological *'Orientation Film': Not Found The Hydra is the name of a zoological DHARMA Initiative station. So far, it is known that it includes both an underwater aquarium section and a number of animal cages above ground. Its purpose isn't completely known but is believed to have held animals such as sharks, dolphins, and bears. It appears that behavioral experiments were performed there, due to the "puzzle" of buttons and levers in one of the cages. The Others currently control the station, and are using the cages to hold humans instead of animals. The location of The Hydra is on another island, not far from the main island, as shown in Every Man For Himself. This is probably a station where The Others live at this moment, and do their "work". The Hydra isn't drawn on the Blast Door Map, perhaps due to Radzinsky or Kelvin never actually discovering its existence, or due to the supposed invisibility possessed by the island. Possible Stations * Two stations, drawn with dotted lines on the Blast Door Map, are labeled with "C3?" and "C4?". * There is a seventh station on the Blast Door Map that was crossed out. * There may be four smaller facilities, labeled CV I, CV II, CV III, and CV IV, according to the Blast Door Map. *'The Door' was presumed to be the hatch to another station, but when opened by Sayid in Live Together, Die Alone the door was revealed to be a façade covering a rocky wall. Category:Orte auf der Insel * Category:DHARMA Initiative